Numerous applications use liners for storing, shipping, and/or dispensing materials. One type of storage and dispense system includes a liner that is used with an overpack. For example, a liner may be filled with a material that may be stored, shipped and then dispensed at a later time. The liner may be a generally flexible liner that may be disposed within an outer container that may be more rigid and self-supporting than the liner. Typically, such a system requires that the liner be inserted into the outer container through the mouth of the outer container. Depending on the size of the mouth of the outer container, insertion of the liner may be difficult and/or may stress, or even significantly stress the liner during the insertion procedure. Stressing the liner may cause the liner to be weakened, damaged, or destroyed, resulting in a waste of time and/or materials. Accordingly, there is a need for a liner that may be relatively easy to insert into an outer container that places relatively little stress on the liner and is also relatively easier to insert.